Through These Green Eyes
by ThatBugieKid
Summary: A first-hand speculation at what really happened during the 70th Hunger Games, otherwise known as the games that Annie Cresta won. We know how she won: but what got her to that point? How did she survive before then, being a Career? And how did her relationship with Finnick Odair develop?


**A/N: Hey guys, revamping this story a little, haha! I wrote this when I as in 7th grade and it's pitiful, but I love the idea and the prompt so I'm going to do everything over.**

**Age, mentors, etc. were all mentioned in the novel, other things were created by me within reason.**

**Have fun reading, and I do not own the Hunger Games!**

Everybody was happy, everybody was smiling, gifts were being exchanged, and a hint of positivity was in the air, the typical smell of seaweed and fish masking the air. Despite living in one of the largest districts coastal wise, Annie still felt ostracized from the world. She sat on the beach casually, extending her legs in front of her with a smile.

She was only sixteen years old, and this would be her fifth time getting put in the reaping, with only five slips of paper entered with her name. She was most worried for her younger brother, however – he had just turned twelve and remained in his awkward stage of adolescence, still mumbling over his words and hiding behind thickly framed glasses. "Annie Bananie," she heard her mother call from behind her, her arms crossed as a bikini clad Annie stood, walking towards their house that overlooked the beach.

"Yes, mother?" she asked casually, looking at the morning fish mongers trying to sell their fish amongst each other before hauling off a large shipment to the capital. They were close enough to the docks for her to see the large iron ships that came to collect their fish, nearly pry their sole source of economy from them. Little did Annie know, other Districts were far more oppressed.

"Get into your dress for the reaping honey, it's in forty minutes, and you still haven't showered," she offered a low smile as Annie walked into their house, waving to her father who was watching the television monitor. The adults had to watch the reapings from their households – only the children of reaping age were permitted in the square, as well as anybody that lived in the Victor's Village. It took Annie a matter of ten minutes to shower and brush through her dark, locks, her green eyes staring back at her as she got into an emerald dress with matching flats.

"Ann?" called out a meek voice form behind her, her thin brother walking up to her as he held onto her hand. Annie stood at nearly six feet – the usual for people of District 4, she was tell and muscularly built, yet she wasn't a diehard Career tribute. There were some girls in her school that had trained their whole lives up until they were eighteen for the chance to be reaped.

Due to them being classified as a career district – the reaping system was a little different. It was the usual protocol in most Districts that you had a specific amount of slips put in, but there was a separate pool for volunteers in the case that the reaped participant did not, for that your name was entered only once and by choice. Annie opted out of that.

"Yes Arian?" she asked her voice soft and casual, her brother gripping onto her arm tight. "Am I going to die?" he mumbled, looking downwards, and she shook her head, smiling at him as she moved her hands through his floppy black locks. "Not at all, you're only twelve so your name is in there once, and I'm sure there will be a heavy pool of volunteers since you don't want to go in."

He looked up at Annie again. "Annie?" he asked again, still holding onto her hand tightly. "Yes?" she looked down at him, still holding onto him. "Can I still hold your hand?" Annie nodded – in District 4 they arranged you by family. So this year, all of the Cresta's were together, her, Arian and her twin cousins: Micah and Mikayla. They were fourteen, but Mikayla was more Hunger Games oriented whilst Micah was an artsy boy, with a craft for writing and poetry.

It was only a matter of time before they had all gathered in the courtyard, a clearing near the beach with the representative standing on a raised pier, the microphone in front of her as the sun beat down on them. Annie gripped onto Arian's hand, whilst Micah and Mikayla bickered amongst one another for their outfit choices. "Silence," the blue man called out, his hair just a shade darker than his unusual skin color.

Not a sound was heard; cease the ruffling of the papers as he moved his hand through the female box. He pulled out the slip and smiled. "Annie Cresta," he called out with smooth diction and Annie nodded, feeling every eye on her as she walked up, up the steps as they waited for her option.

"I wish to carry on the reaping process into the volunteer pool," she announced, and a bunch of the older girls cheered, her brother smiling at her as she made eye contact with him, knowing that her parents were happy for her.

As he went into the female volunteer slips, he went in and called out a name. "Cheyenne Ripley," he announced, and a tall, built eighteen year old girl walked up to the stage with gusto, with confidence, with pride, ready to own in the hunger games, her long brown hair tied back into a long twist, smiling her pearly white teeth.

"And now for the men…" he went inside and pulled out a slip. As fast as he said the name, which was the name of an unfortunately plump fourteen year old boy, he screamed for the volunteer pool, in which a black haired, blue eyed boy aged 18 stepped up, his name Carter. Carter and Cheyenne stood next to one another, and that was when it happened – Cheyenne took an unfamiliar step forward in her stilettos, and she fell off of stage, landing badly on her neck. Gasps were heard everywhere.

As she was quickly scooped up my some peacemakers, taken to the nearest hospital, the blue representative cleared his throat into the microphone. "The rules of the Hunger Games state that in the event that a volunteer is unfit to play, a second volunteer need not be drawn, as the initial reaped child will now go into the Hunger Games unconditionally. So Annie Cresta, have a happy Hunger Games!" he smiled, and Annie's face fell.

She was going into the arena. She was going into the Hunger Games. She looked down to see tears pooling in her brothers eyes and that was the last thing she remembered for the night.


End file.
